bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Richter Hubert
Richter Hubert (ジャッジ·ヒューバート, Jajji Hyūbāto) is a Ect Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Soldat during the Thousand Year Blood War, participating in several major battles, as well as afterwards too. Following the death of Yhwach, the loss of the war against the Gotei 13, the subsequent retreat from Soul Society, and finally the ascension of Uryu Ishida as the new Emperor of the Wandenreich, Richter continues serving the hidden empire for the safety of the Quincy Race under the new Emperor. Appearance Being a man who wants to take attention away from himself, as well as a Soldat of the Wandenirech for that matter, Richter has no unique features, both attire wise and facial wise, that set him off from others (I.E a second tongue, unique hair style, a wrestling mask, face paint or unique attire variations). He is a lean, tall fair skin young man in his late twenties. The color of his hair is black and spiky, and use to be very long as it extends down to the waist while tied into a ponytail before he had to cut it after becoming a Wandenreich Soldat. It now has a buzz-cut on the sides of his head while the top part remains short but spiky. The color of his eyes are a dark red-like color, maroon almost to an extent that seem to darken depending on his mood. He wears the common uniform of the Soldat. Said uniform is the a waist-length white trench coat underneath a short white collared cape that reaches his waist as well. Along with that he wears a pair of white trousers ending with knee-length white trench boots. Over his face he wears black, white-lense goggles, a white mask over the bottom part of his face and a white beret on his head with the Wandenreich symbol on the front. When not in battle he does not wear the cloak, mask, goggles or beret, though exchanges the latter for a simple white cap. Attached to the back of his waist, over his rear, are several Seele Schneiders that he keeps in hand for battle. Personality Richter always portrays a calm and patient attitude no matter the situation. He takes his duty as a Soldat seriously and does let overconfidence or arrogance get to him. He also takes great care over watching his people and protecting them from threats. He is also one of the few Quincy whom does not have a high opinion of Yhwach. In fact Richter once stated to himself that he hated the late Quincy Emperor due to his cruelty to his own kind as well as love for war instead of the well being of the Quincy Race. It also originates from when Yhwach had killed a close friend of Richter's during his revival. However the opposite is said for his opinion to Uryu, the new Emperor, whom he's very loyal too. Richter sees him as hope for the Empire and the Quincy Race. During his time in the Wandenreich Richter developed survival instincts as he did not even feel safe with his own people. Richter made sure to stay out of sight and not do anything to attract attention. He also made it a fact to avoid Sternritters at all cost too. Most of the reason was because of how some of the Sternritters treated their subordinates, having no problem with killing Soldats out of random or petty reasons. Another was that many other Soldats were power hungry and were willing to do anything to get to a higher position. This saddened Richter as it showed how far his people had fallen over the past one thousand years. In battle Richter can be somewhat ruthless. During the first invasion of Soul Society when the Soldats were summoned en masse, he wasted no time and began killing the nearest Shinigami he could find before swiftly moving on to the next one. This somewhat stems from the training he did with both his family and his time in the Wandenreich. So in some extent Richter has begun following the new brutality that the Wandenreich has given. He also doesn't show any signs of ambition and he rather stay where he is and remain unnoticed too. A main factor is that because of the death of his friend, Richter rarely socializes with any of the other Soldats. This has proven useful in order for him to avoid being noticed and getting unneeded attention. Despite having little social activity, Richter has demonstrated good leadership skills and combat tactics too. Many times he is put in charge of small squads of Soldats such as during the second invasion of Seiretei. He can lead his fellow Soldats efficiently and rarely loses his cool in the heat of battle. Richter exhibits a good skill in raising morale, helping raise hope in his subordinates in what appears to be a losing battle, but quickly turning it into a victory. This also shows that Richter is a skilled tactician, able to see the enemy's plan and exploit it perfectly to his advantage. He also expresses the belief that the purpose of the Soldats and the Wandenreich itself is to give the Quincy race hope and protection, not for revenge against Soul Society. On a side note Richter is also Jewish and seems to take great pride in that along with being a Quincy. His pride is evident due to his Quincy Cross taking on a similar for of the Jewish star. It is also a reason why he tries to establish rights for other religions within the Quincy Empire, something that Ishida agrees with. And while he admires the ancient traditions of his people, Richter can agree that in order to survive one must adapt and change in order to do so, a begrudging fact he shares with the previous Sternritters and Yhwach. History Coming from a long line of Echt Quincy, Richter is of German descent born in America. Since he could first learn to talk and walk, Richter had been taught of being a Quincy and of his people's powers and history. During combat training Richter became well skilled in the arts of swordsmanship rather then using the traditional bow and arrow. Richter's views of Quincy stem from the more honorable part of their people, similar to what Soken Ishida taught his grandson Uryu Ishida. Because of that Richter disagreed with many of the Wandenreich's views. And because of that upbringing, Richter has always had a dislike towards Yhwach despite what the rest of his race thinks. It began when Richter was only ten years old when the Father of all Quincy used his technique Auswählen nine years ago to rob all "impure" Quincy of their powers for his own and thus killing them. One of these Quincy was a close friend of Richter's. His friend's death is what solidify his hatred towards the ancient Quincy Emperor. Sometime later after that event, Richter was forcefully recruited into the Wandenreich and there he witnessed Yhwach's lack of care for his people and subordinates as well as how so many Quincy were stemming away from their traditions. From there he watched how the Quincy Emperor and his Sternritters treated their own kind, disgusting Richter greatly. However Richter kept to himself rather then being drawn into the spotlight, making sure to stay out of sight. He made a note to avoid any Sternritter if possible, especially Sternritter "E", Bambietta Basterbine, whom he heard had a fetish of calling in young Soldats for "special relief", though they were never seen again. Richter participated in the war against the Shinigami 17 months after Aizen's defeat. To him personally, Richter saw no point to such a war except for needless revenge. The first action he saw was when the Wandenreich invade Hueco Mundo, burning down Las Noches where Richter witness Yhwach easily defeat Tier Harribel, whom had taken rule after Aizen was confined back to Soul Society. He later on fought in the first invasion where he and multiple other Soldats laid waste to Soul Society as the Sternritters summoned them. During the second invasion Richter bore witness to the giant meteorite summoned by Sternritter V Gremmy Thoumeaux. Later on he and several other Soldats attempted to kill Marechiyo Ōmaeda, lieutenant of the 2nd Division, as he was carrying his down captain, Sui-Feng, and his sister. However they were all struck down by Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of the 5th Divison, from her Shikai Tobiume. While the rest of his team was killed, Richter managed to survive with only moderate injuries. He managed to escape from them by hiding beneath the destroyed ground and side by side with his comrades' corpses. Later on Richter retreated along with their remaining forces under Ishida's orders, since Yhwach had been killed by Ichigo Kurosaki up at the Soul King's Palace. Ishida's rise to power as the next Emperor did not settle well for many of the still living Sternritters. Many of them were loyal to Yhwach and did not accept Ishida as their leader or some had their own personal reasons. As such a civil war began within the Wandenreich between Yhwach's loyalists and Ishida's loyalist. As for himself, Richter automatically chose Ishida's side. His reasons was because Richter saw Ishida as a better man and better future for the Wandenreich and the Quincy race. Near the end of the short civil war, Richter and a handful of Sternritters managed to overpower Sternritter "H" Bazz-B, though Richter did sustain some injuries during the battle. After the war ended Ishida reorganized the Soldats to serve as a defenders of the Quincy Race and thus response teams when Quincy in the World of the Living were threaten by Hollows or other threats. Equipment Quincy Cross: Like all Quincy, Richter possess a Quincy Cross. His cross takes on the particular shape of a six-pointed star in honor of being a member of the Wandenreich and his Jewish heritage. Using this as a medium for absorbed Reishi and his own Reiyoku, Richter can create his Spirit Weapon to use in combat. His is normally kept attached to a short silver chain that hangs on the left side of his belt. Sanrei Glove (散霊手套, Sanrei Shutō; lit. Spirit-Scattering Hand Envelope): Richter wears a white glove over his right hand with blue lines. Richter received his from his family and spent many days practicing with it to increase his skills of collecting Reishi. By the time he joined the Wandenreich, Richter had completely mastered it. The training increased his power/strength/speed and stamina so that they were on par with a Shinigami seated officer from 6th to 4th seat and easily overwhelm regular Shinigami with ease. The glove would also let him master his Quincy: Vollständig but he is still far away from getting there. Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): A Quincy Arrow that can also be used as a blade too. In fact Richter keeps several of these with him attached to the back of his belt with two more, one hidden in each of his boots. When not using his sword, Richter resorts to using these as melee weapons. He usually uses two at a time, one in each hand, for one to be offense and the other defense. The blade acts as a chainsaw almost, allowing Richter to use the vibrations to weaken the bonds of reishi and make it easier for him to absorb them. Richter can also connect one of them with his Spirit Weapon to perform unique techniques. Despite being able to be used as an arrow, Richter primarily uses them for melee weapons, either holding them in the reverse grip or just one, since he likes wielding two at the same time. *'Anhäufer' (German for "Gatherer"): The Seele Schneider's second ability is to collect Reishi during combat by absorbing the opponent's attacks. The more Reiatsu and Reiryoku they release, the more powerful the Quincy wielding it becomes. It basically allows an opponent's Reishi to become the user's. Despite knowing this technique, Richter is only good with it on low-rank soldiers like Seated Shinigami. The reason is that attacks from those who are Lieutenant and higher are to powerful for Richter to absorb entirely. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities High Spiritual Power: Since spiritual aware humans are weaker then Shinigami, Quincies do not boast high reiatsu all the time. However Richter has a decent amount equal to a Shinigami 4th Seat Officer after training and mastering the Sanrei Glove. He, like many other Soldats, can easily overpower lower-class Shinigami, killing several of them at once with no difficulty. This was proven true during the first and second invasion of Soul Society, when he cut down many low-ranking enemy soldiers with ease and even Seated Officers below the 4th Seat. During the battle of Hueco Mundo, Richter fought on par with low-level Hollows and took them down with little trouble. His reiatsu is a purple color of a dark shade. Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual aware human, and a Quincy at that, Richter is can sense spiritual beings and a person's reiatsu. He appears to be quite adept at sensing reiatsu and can recognize a familiar reiatsu, picking them out of a crowd easily. Above Average Intelligence: Richter has shown to have an good intelligence that is slightly above normal levels. Such cases of how he kept himself out of sight from bad company including the Sternritters and hide his disdain for Yhwach, something that would have gotten him killed right on the spot. His quick wits have also shown during battle when he made several decisions of avoiding high-level enemies and knowing when to withdraw, such as when his entire team had been wiped out by 5th Division Lieutenant Hinamori. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Richter has a keen eyesight, even during a fight. He has proven this on occasions during skirmishes against Shinigami and Hollow, able to pinpoint a weakness in the enemy's fighting style. This also helps Richter with noticing his surrounding such as how to avoid powerful enemies, like when he saw Hinamori's attack and was able to react quickly. Moderate Reflexes: Richter also has slightly above normal reflexes. Many times he has been able to avoid attacks that would normally be to fast for a normal person to dodge. He can also easily parried a strike with his sword without showing any signs of trouble of blocking it as well as draw out the two Seele Schneiders hidden within his boots fast enough before his opponents can stop him. Richter can take on at least five low-ranked Shinigami with ease and was also quick enough to spot Hinamori's attack and just barely managed to activate his Blut Vene to defend himself from the attack. Expert Swordsman: Richter has proven to be highly skilled in the art of the sword. He is capable of using his Spirit Weapon to match the skills of Shinigami Seated Officer up to 3rd Seat and can hold his own against a Shinigami Lieutenant. Richter can deflect most weak attacks with his sword using just his right hand while using both hands to fight more stronger attacks. Richter seems to favor using a style that allows him to overwhelm the opponent quickly though he does it depends on the sword he is wielding. If it is his Spirit Weapon then Richter focuses on using strong strikes to overpower the enemy in terms of strength. If using blades the size of the Seele Scheinder, Richter will use two blades at once with light but fast strikes in order to find an opening quicker. Moderate Endurance: Richter has proven to have ab-human resilience in terms of taking physical damage. After completing his training with the Sanrei Glove Richter's stamina lets be on par with seated Shinigami officers all the way up to 4th Seat. He can fire one Reishi arrow every three minutes for a while before tiring. Above Average Strength: From training with the Sanrei Glove, Richter has strength greater then a normal human. While nowhere near the monstrous strength of Sternritters such as Bazz-B, Mask De Masculine and Yhwach himself, Richter's strength is capable of lifting a grown man with relative ease. He can also deliver strong blows that can down a low-ranking Shinigami with little trouble and can overcome a Seated Officer below the 4th Seat. Enhanced Speed: Due to not having master Hirenkyaku yet, Richter has worked to increase his physical speed to something close to the advance technique while wearing the Sanrei Glove. The results were, while not on par with a Sternritter's Hirenkyaku, an Espada's Sonido or a Shinigami Lieutenant and Captain's Shunpo, Richter's speed is still capable of overwhelming Shinigami Seated Officers from 4th Seat below with moderate ease. His speed allows him to close the distance between him in his target as shown when the Soldats invaded Soul Society during the first invasion, quickly killing low-class Shinigami before they could even act. He can easily outmaneuvered low-ranking Shinigami with less difficulty and can kill them without them being able to do a thing. Richter's speed is strong enough that he can jump a good several feet and go above fully grown people too. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While more focus on using his sword, Richter does possess moderate skills of unarmed combat. He proved this fact in his fights against Yhwach's loyalists during the Quincy Civil War. He seems to focus more on disarming the opponent and then incapacitate them soon after through various and well aimed strikes. Richter can easily take down low-rank Shinigami with ease while only having minor difficulties against seated officers up towards 4th Seat. Moderate Multi-Language Speaker: Being of German descent, Richter can speak fluent German along with Hebrew and Japanese too. His Japanese translation are not as good as his German, though most likely because he had been surrounded by many German-speaking relatives for his whole life. Quincy Powers Reishi Manipulation and Absorption: Like all Quincy, Richter can absorb the spirit particles in the air and use them for weapons or techniques. Despite it being easier in more highly concentrated places such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, Richter has shown little trouble in gathering enough Reishi particles in the World of the Living. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood"; Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Like all pure-blood Quincy, Richter was naturally born to use the advanced ability called Blut. While not having mastered Hirenkyaku yet, Richter has proven skilled enough using Blut against Shinigami ranked 4th Seat or lower with ease. And while he can use both forms of Blut, Richter is more skilled with Blut Vene. **'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein"; Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise") The defensive form of Blut, Richter has shown to be using this to take on powerful attacks that would normally kill a person or grievously injure them. He has also demonstrated using it to fix injuries such as a broken arm or leg. His Blut Vene allows Richter to survive severe brutal assaults or large projectiles to a degree though he does get minor injuries. The extension of his Blut Vene is enough to deflect attacks from low-ranked soldiers with ease and he has shown to use Blut Vene in order to defend him from a Lieutenant-level Shikai with only mid-level injuries. **'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise")The offensive form of Blut, Richter gains a tremendous boost of physical power when using this. An example is that his sword swings are far stronger then they normally are, cutting through strong material or durable opponents. Using this technique, Richter can take on a Seated Shinigami Officer 4th Seat while easily taking down anyone lower with ease as shown during the raid of the first invasion of Seireitei. *'Gintō Practitioner': Though he rarely uses this form of art, Richter has shown to be proficient with Ginto, the Quincy counterpart of Kido. He can use low-level techniques quickly against Seated Shinigami but rather prefers to use his sword instead and will only resort to this for of combat if absolutely necessary. He stills needs to perform the incantations in order to use them, another reason why Richter does no use them as much. Schatten (自己韜晦 (シャドー), Shaten; German for "Shadow"; Japanese for "Concealing One's Position"): An ability gifted to all Sternritters by Emperor Ishida, it is a mode of transportation for the Quincy. By manipulating reishi particles, the Quincy can control their own shadows to act as a portal for transportation. The shadows rise into the air and take on the form of a Quincy Cross. Because of his reiatsu not being at the same level as the Sternritters and Yhwach, Richter can really use this technique for himself only and can only do it while in Soul Society since the Wandenreich's base is literally hidden in the Seiretei. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross as a medium, Richter can use reishi particles and his own reiyoku to create a weapon of his choosing. His favorite weapons manifests in the form of a claymore with a small-round shaped guard with a blue gem in the middle, a pair of small curved protrusions and a two-handed handle with black and white stripes. This sword is very strong, capable of cutting down numerous low-ranking Shinigami during the Thousand Year Blood War and severely injuring several seated officers. Reishi Bow: While preferring to use a sword, Richter has also shown to create the traditional Quincy Bow too. This is mostly because of Richter's efforts of remaining undetected from unwanted eyes for the time being. Richter's bow is about the same size as his arm and has a metallic blue-like color with dark purple lines on the edges and handle too. Richter has also used the bow as a blunt weapon too, smacking aside low-rank enemies with ease if they come up too close. *'Heilig Pfeil' [神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Richter has shown that he can fire one at a time through sword swings or merely pointing it forward and releasing the gathered reishi. He can also fire them normally with his bow. His arrows, though nowhere near as powerful as those of the Sternritters or the Emperor himself, they can still cause significant damage and kill low-ranking Shinigami as well as injure seated officers below 4th Seat too. Thanks to his training wearing the Sanrei Glove, Richter's skills of absorbing reishi to form the arrow is much more easier then it use to be. *'Heilig Kugel' (神聖球体 (ホーリーボール), Hōrībōru; German for "Holy Bullet", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Bullet"): A recently developed technique over the past 1,000 years that Richter and other Soldats are trained to use. By simply pointing their index finger outwards, Richter begins to gather reishi around it the tip before firing it in the shape of a bullet. The bullet's size can be altered though more time it takes to make it bigger. The variance is that the bigger the bullet the more power it has while the smaller the bullet the faster it is. It also takes less time to prepare one then it would with a Heilig Pfeil. Richter normally uses them to injure his opponents so he can kill them quickly or incapacitate them for interrogation. This technique was taught to Soldats whom did not possess high reiatsu as the Sternritters, in order to make up for their large numbers and incapacitating the enemy. Richter's bullets are capable of killing lower rank Shinigami and severely wounding Seated Officers. *'Erhöhen' (German for "Increase"): By attaching the Seele Schneider to his weapon's blade, Richter's sword goes under a minor transformation. A blue light begins to appear around the edges of the blade, increasing it's length too. This is the Seele Schneider's own vibrating blade merging with the Spirit Weapon. This provide Richter with various uses such as the sword's reach increasing by a few inches as well as giving Richter the opportunity to weaken the bonds of Reishi and letting him absorb them for techniques. The technique is effective against Kido used by low-ranking Shinigami and Seated Officers beneath 4th Seat. Ricther can also fire the Seele Schneider when he has charges it enough. Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Soldat Category:Characters Category:Spiritually Aware Category:Wandenreich